dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Meow Meow
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 54: Professor Meow Meow In-Studio Guests Noah Forman Greg Dorris Games Played No Man is an Island in the Stream Submitted by Pennsylvania Chad Theme Song Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Chad has a game He's from Pennsylvania Just like me Necessary Background You are an alien from another planet who has crash landed your spaceship in the middle of the Hudson river on a fact-finding only mission to Earth. But now, it's contents have sunk and you are sitting on a floating platform in the middle of the river. You cannot swim or maneuver your platform to the shore due to the heavy steamship and ferry traffic. However, there are a few items drifting in the river nearby that just might help you to safety. Also before your trip you have researched a New Jerseyan(sp?) or a New Yorker in which to make contact and they might be able to help given their own unique abilities, though, again, given the busy waters of the Hudson, it seems as though only unique methods to get you to shore will work. How to Play The winner should employ the most creative means of escape while utilizing your earthly contact. House Rule: Manolo picks the winner Scenarios: # Items: laser pointer, duraflame log, cauldron, massive anxiety. Contact: Retired Staten Island Ferry Captain, Joe Folwer # Items: Brylcreem, cartoon anvil, bread clip, Millennium Falcon power coupling. Contact: Former New York Mets Player, Ed Kranepool Winner(s) Noah Forman All I Want for Cry-stmas Submitted by Travis Love from Port Jervis Theme Song Merry Martin Luther King Jr. Day And Christmas Necessary Background Everyone wants something for Christmas. Some people want money, or homes, or really just about anything. But famous and rich people want things too. How to Play Gameshow-vanists(sp?) will call in to Dr. Gameshow and after talking to George they are put through to Jo. Then the caller and the people in the studio will take turns pretending to be a famous person, living or dead, crying about what they wanted for Christmas. Manolo will judge, because Manolo can't cry, and Manolo will give points based on creativity and best cry. 1 point may be awarded for real tears if someone feels bad for them. Callers Unknown person John from New Jersey Jim from Brooklyn, New York Alex from Brooklyn Winner(s) Noah Forman Professor Meow Meow Submitted by Dave Sagehorn from Chicago, Illinois Theme Song Prof prof prof prof Prof prof prof prof PROF prof prof prof prof prof prof prof Professor Meow Meow Necessary Background You are a college professor, but you are also a cat. How to Play Jo will tell you what class you are teaching and you will have 25 seconds to deliver a lecture on that topic, in character as a cat. How would a cat explain physics? Let's find out! Manolo will assign a letter grade, but also points for best overall. Callers Pat from Philadelphia Jack from Yonkers Winner(s) Greg Dorris Time Loop Time Loop Submitted by Harry Gensemer Theme Song (part of the game) Prof prof prof prof Prof prof prof prof PROF prof prof prof prof prof prof prof Professor Meow Meow How to Play You play whatever the last game was, and everyone has to say exactly what they said the first time. If you stray from the path of the past you lose a point. If you stay steady on the path of the past, you get a point every time you speak. Callers Pat from Philadelphia Bob from ??? Jack from Grand Army Plaza Jack #2 from ??? Unknown person also doing Jack from Yonkers impression Winner(s) No winner decided. Winning Game Time Loop Time Loop Trivia George, the call screener, has been re-hired. He calls in from a TGIF's at the LaGuardia Airport and is fired again by Jo on air. Jo went to a pilates/yoga class. And, boy, are her arms tired, literally.